simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Smutny Klaun
jeden z NPC, po raz pierwszy pojawił się w The Sims: Światowe życie. The Sims W pierwszej części pojawia się, gdy w naszym domu wisi obraz smutnego klauna. Po pojawieniu się chodzi po domu, płacze i kaszle. Można nawiązywać z nim interakcje, jednak gdy chcemy go pocieszyć, obraża się. Smutny Klaun pojawia się również, gdy nasz Sim ma zły nastrój. Jest podobny do Sprytnego Spłukańca. Istnieją cztery sposoby, by się go pozbyć: * Sprzedanie obrazu za pomocą kodu move_objects on. * Odwiedzenie magicznej parceli i rozweselenie Klauna kolejką (z dodatkiem Abrakadabra). * Spalenie jego obrazu (wtedy Klaun także spłonie). * Zadzwonienie po ekipę, która się go pozbędzie (koszt ok. 500§). The Sims 2 Klaun nie występuje w The Sims 2. Został zastąpiony Towarzyskim Króliczkiem, który przychodzi, gdy Simowie mają czerwony pasek potrzeby towarzystwa. The Sims 3 W The Sims 3 leży w grobie na cmentarzu w Sunset Valley. Jego duch jest niebieski, co oznacza, że się utopił. Nie jest to Smutny Klaun z The Sims, gdyż akcja w Sunset Valley dzieje się przed wydarzeniami z pierwszej części gry. Prawdopodobnie jest to klaun, który ma postawiony pomnik w The Sims i przy którym klaun z tej samej części cały czas płacze. W opisie nagrobka napisane jest, że zginął poprzez utopienie, co pasuje do zmarłego z The Sims 3 thumb|Smutny Klaun (z The Sims) na opakowaniu mleka w The Sims 3 W trzeciej części gry jest to zwykły Sim, którego możemy ożywić i grać nim, jednak tutaj jest bardziej wesoły i kolorowy. The Sims 3: Nie z tego świata Jeśli jesteś czarownikiem, to na wysokim poziomie alchemii (10) możesz zrobić miksturę Pochodzenie Tragicznego Klauna. By stworzyć tę miksturę, trzeba najpierw przeczytać książkę z przepisem. Po wypiciu tego eliksiru można się stać tragicznym klaunem na 1 dzień, jest z tym związany również nastrójnik (Tragiczny Klaun - odejmuje on 40 punktów nastroju), który towarzyszy naszemu Simowi podczas przemiany. Jest też sposób nie wymagający umiejętności alchemicznych - czasem podróżując z parceli publicznej za pomocą LAMY, Sim może wylądować w miejscu docelowym jako tragiczny klaun. The Sims 4 Tragiczny klaun pojawia się w świecie The Sims 4. Nikt więc nie jest pewny, kiedy ten smutas się napatoczy i podejmie rozpaczliwą próbę żonglowania. Można go również przywołać, oglądając obraz smutnego klauna. Ciekawostki * W The Sims 3 klaun posiada cechy Boi się wody i Niezdarny, co mogło przyczynić się jego śmierci. * Zarówno w drugiej jak i w trzeciej odsłonie serii jego zdjęcie widnieje na kartonie mleka. Przypomina klauna z The Sims. * Istnieją plotki, że Klaun miał asystentkę, a ona razem z nim spoczywa na cmentarzu w Sunset Valley. Prawdopodobnie była to Opal Suarley. * W The Sims 3 w morzach i nie tylko pływa kolorowa ryba, która w pewien sposób przypomina klauna. Zwie się tragiczny błazenek i ma na nosie czerwony pomponik. * Podczas przemiany w tragicznego klauna Sim ciągle się potyka. * Z dwóch oficjalnych zdjęć z The Sims 3 można wywnioskować, że Tragiczny Klaun zginął w basenie rodziny Ćwir. * W The Sims, gdy po pozbyciu się Smutnego Klauna on znowu wróci, ekipa pozbędzie się go za 250$. * Jeżeli kupimy ciasteczka, Klaun zje je, stojąc, a gdy pokroimy indyka, poczęstuje się i zje przy stole. Sim siedzący ze Smutnym Klaunem przy stole będzie z nim rozmawiał. * Jeżeli Sim studiuje naukę i medycynę w drugim semestrze, to będzie miał zajęcia na temat Psychologii tragicznych klaunów poziomu 5. Galeria 640px-Tragic Clown's Original Appearance in TS3 02.jpg 640px-Tragic_Clown's_Original_Appearance_in_TS3_03.jpg 640px-Tragic_Clown's_Original_Appearance_in_TS3_01.jpg Duch Smutnego Klauna.jpg|Duch Smutnego Klauna hrs (8).jpg Screenshot-1651.jpg|Grób Smutnego Klauna (Tragic Clown) TragicClownTheSimsLivin' Large.JPG Render z Tragicznym Klaunem.jpg Tragiczny Klaun w The Sims 4.jpg Meska i zenska wersja klauna.jpg|Męska i żeńska wersja ubioru klauna w The Sims 4. Obraz z klaunem.png|Obraz z Tragicznym Klaunem Zobacz też * Towarzyski Króliczek Kategoria:Simowie - mężczyźni Kategoria:Simowie NPC Kategoria:Simowie o nieznanej tożsamości Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Simowie występujący w czwartej części gry Kategoria:Simowie występujący w trzeciej części gry Kategoria:Simowie występujący w pierwszej części gry Kategoria:Chudzi Simowie Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Sunset Valley Kategoria:Simowie o niebieskich oczach Kategoria:Simowie o jasnej skórze Kategoria:Simowie o blond włosach Kategoria:Simowie o rudych włosach Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Simowie z cechą Łatwo się zachwyca Kategoria:Simowie z cechą Niezdarny Kategoria:Simowie z cechą Boi się wody Kategoria:Simowie z cechą Schludny Kategoria:Simowie z cechą Mól książkowy en:Tragic Clown es:Sunny, el Payaso Trágico fr:Tragic Clown